stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Fourth Empire/@comment-80.212.188.239-20140727181522
The Niqqueria order The order of Niqqueria has lived long across Afriqqua and North Ameriqqua, often used as slaves or destroyed by disease and kept down by the "Texanius directive", they have risen against the other orders in a brave attempt to overcome the Texas, uh Texanius directive and thus be treated equally, are they deserving though? This is up to you! Their long lifetime as slaves has left them demoralized and prone to rebelling against you, yet if you have the micromanaging skills (or the money to upgrade them instead) they can potentially be the best race.. uh faction ever. Worker unit: Niqquer slave: These units are the worst miners in the game at the start, while their special skill "build railroad" can increase their morale and make them better, you need to fully upgrade them with "threaten with a whippin" in order to use them propery, otherwise you will often find them cracking jokes or smoking dope rather than working, yet fully upgraded they are the most efficient workers in the games. Additional researchable ability: Get together in the name of the lawd: All units will get far better results from praying, in addition any rebelling unit can be sent here and will stop rebelling for a time (it takes a long time to change a rebelling unit though) Light attack unit: Niqquer ganksta These units are normally weaker than the rest of the fighters, but not by much, yet by upgrading their skill "pop a ass in your bullet!" there is a rather high chance they will draw a gun and fire at their opponent when a niqquer gangksta nears death, the bullet will do high damage to any unit but the ganksta will be sentenced by electrocution and die as well by law of the Texianus directive, try not to have many of these together or they might rebell or start shooting each other. Ranged unit: Origin Niqquer: These niqquers have trained their whole life in the wilds, meaning they have powerful hunting spears (only one each though, but can be refilled for a small price back at their base) that will do critical damage to any flying units, additionally you can research shields to this units which will make them nearly invulnerable against other ranged units (no benefits against other units though) and finally you can research "niqqroid net" which will cast a net that will drag any flying enemy down to the ground where it can be attacked by any other of your units, they are surprisingly good at close combat for a ranged unit, so you can either send them out and let them fight after using their spears, or return to get more spears. Healing unit: Maria and Juanita These are actually not true niqquers but from Meqquiqquo Quolombia and other distant lands, these two females walking together (as one unit) are the fastest healers in the game, on the downside every unit they heal (and themselves) become extremely slow for a long moment after healing, they can heal even faster if you upgrade their skill "Snowp dawg" into "Snowp Lyin", yet both them and those they heal become even slower, for a shorter span though, it is critical that you understand when you can safely heal your units in order to diminish the crippling side effects of said healing. Magic unit: Shaman Niqquer These magicians have skills that confuse and weaken their enemies without causing physical damage themselves, they can though weaken their enemies to the point where they can take control of said unit, they have skills such as: Standard spell: Lipton`s special, this Niqquer drinks a strange potion and spits it in the face of their enemies, causing them to become stunned, run back and forth, or even start fighting each other for a short moment, the effect is short yet many Shaman Niqquers together can really disorient or even destroy a enemy group, any unit "killed" by lipton`s special (by means of infighting) will restore to full life and fall under niqquer control. Research spell: Share some mariquana: A large area spell that will slow down and physically weaken the enemy in said area for a long time, no enemy caught by the area spell will want to attack the shaman, yet the effect will disappear instantly if casting wizard is killed however (meaning you can, at any time send unaffected units into the fray), only one Niqquer can use this skill at the time, so protecting the caster is important, from the moment the casting niqquer has been killed, the spell can be cast by any other shaman, but with a two minute cooldown. Research spell: "coolaid" aka SPEED: The caster will give any friendly unit a drink that will make it super fast for a moment, alternatively this spell is also useful to restore niqquers slowed by niqquerian healing effects to their normal speed, this spell however has a 20 percent change to kill any niqquer and will eventually kill any super speed niqquer. Big unit: HUcking FUge NIqquer!: This is a big black unit that costs the same as any giant yet is slightly and less effective, even if they both move and punch slightly faster, generally weaker for its cost at least until it is fully researched... Research skill: NIQ-Roid MI-Rage: Trigger this and the huge black niqquer will go berserk, and while its strength and health will increase up to 500 percent it will also start attacking random units, even friendly ones, when the skill activates this niqquer loses every ranged and area attacks but will rather rely on devastating wrestling moves, while this effect can last up to three minutes, the niqquer will rarely live that long anyways and will lose most of its life once the effect wears off, rarely will a niqquer survive this effect, a shaman niqquer or the niqquer king has the additional ability to make a NIQ-Roid Niqquer start attacking into the opposite direction for obvious benefits. Research skill: Want some waterfruit? The niqquer will now be able to throw giant melon-type fruits consisting mostly of water with a effect similar (yet slightly weaker) than the order giant, the waterfruit will split into many pieces and slightly harm those around their main target, each throw has a 50 percent change to stun the target, yet the pieces (area effect) has no chance to stun, only to damage, when not fighting the niqquer will passively regain HP by consuming said waterfruit, additionally stunned flying units will slowly descend to the ground where they can be attacked by all. Research skill: TASTY Kungtucky flying Chiquen Sanders: After researching this there is a ten percent chance than the Huge Fu.. Hucking Fuge niqquer will catch, grill and eat a bird moments before dying regaining all energy and pushing everyone around away in a flash of niqquer energy that damages everyone friend or foe, at this point the niqquer triggers NIQ-Roid MI-Rage, be aware though, that there is a ten percent chance that this niqquer will trigger this effect at any given time regardless of it being on D-Roid MI-Rage or how many times it has been killed before, you wont want a NIQ-Roided MI-Raged niqquer to be around your little niqquers though, so be careful. Special unit: Niqquerian King Quarack O`mamba This niqquer can be used to control rampaging friendly units his mere precense around troubled friendly units will inspire them and get them back on track, while being extremely expensive, his researchable abilities are free while having long research time though, this niqquer has low hp and no fighting ability and much of the niqquerian faction`s success depends on this units survival, so keep him alive at all costs, he is expensive, takes a long time to send out, and only one of him can be created at the time. Research ability: NO WE CANT! This niqquer will get a mircrophone out of nowhere and shout "NO WE CANT!" at this moment every niqquerian unit rebelling will stop doing so, while every unit not rebelling will gain "inspiration" said inspiration will make it certain they do not rebel for a while. Research ability: THERE HAVE A DREAM!/WE ARE THE FACTION CHANGE!: Every unit attacking one of your workers or your statue will fall asleep and then wake up realizing there can be peace between all factions, as thus said units will change side and join your niqquers. Research ability: Air Farce two: A mystical flying vessel will come and pick up the Niqquerian king which will disappear for as long as you want (but do you want the only unit able to cause natural order among your ranks to be gone for long?) So you want to be a niqquer? Advantages: -Versatile units, you can either play them as lots of cheap units that require much micromanagement, or spend the neccesary mana and money (a lot) into making them into some of the most expensive yet powerful units in the game. -Very strong cheap units, while the units can be hard to control, they are stronger and cheaper than any other factions units, and with their upgrades they become even stronger, and easier to control. -Best late game unit, if you somehow can afford every single upgrade, the enemy wont stand much of a chance... This usually takes too long unless you manage to keep the enemy down trough the game, they are strong early game units though, but this is not neccesarily a advantage... -Best tower defense: Powerful spears will attack any unit not on your side causing a lot of harm, on the downside it will also attack any unit rebelling, the enemy could easily use this to their advantage if allowed. Disadvantages: -Micromanagement: Unless you constantly manage these units at least until you can afford the niqquerian king, you might end up losing control completely, often making this faction its own worst enemy because of their high strength, you have to check every so often to make sure that the workers are mining or praying and re-order them to do so if they have started playing cards or smoking stuff instead. -Unsafe early game unit, while your units are strong, you dont want half of them harming your own units while the other half is fighting the enemy, so make sure you micromanage them constantly until you get the niqquerian king or you will lose, you could alternatively make few units, but this wont allow you to build a good defense will it? -Extremely dependant on the Niqquerian king, if you want to increase your number of units you better get the Niqquerian king, or you could risk every unit turning against you. -Morale: The morale depends on many things, but there is always a possibility your units will misbehave even on the best of conditions. Other details: -Rather few units, while this faction has the least kind of units, every unit is strong and versatile so it wont be much of an issue. -No flying units, with proper use there will be but a few occasions where you will actually miss any. -Due to racial stereotyping, there is a low chance this unit will exist at all... Because racists dont want the niqquerian faction to be a playable race :(